


A Night To Remember : Grandma's Desires- Tae in Leather, Going in too deep(balls deep)

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: BDSM, Baptism, Beast Mode Sex, Multi, NSFW, Sexy Times, Whips, anal prolapse, get jesus in ur life, go to church, mmm gurl, nsfw for sure, peanutbutter, please don't read this, please get a baptism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toue baptisms himself in Tae's blesses rivers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember : Grandma's Desires- Tae in Leather, Going in too deep(balls deep)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weronika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weronika/gifts), [noizsdick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noizsdick).



Tae sauntered her way into Toue's office with a large smirk plastered on her wrinkly old ass face like shit gurl you need a face lift damn get with the program this is the future. She wore a revealing leather bikini that made her anime tiddies swing back and forth sexily like two potatoes in a sack of butter. Her eyes were twinkling with a lust with only burning passion for the man sitting at his desk doing paperwork. 

Toue glanced up at the larger set woman who was jiggling her way up to the desk. His eyes were bigger than Clear's balls as he stared at the lovely sight. Her old saggy granny legs slammed down onto the desk as hard as fucking possible and the entire desk split apart. Splinters went flying everywhere and hit Toue right up the asshole. He moaned softly and felt his pants tighten up quickly.

"My, my Tae-san. What do I owe this honor of meeting yo-" 

"Shut up!" Tae snapped back and grabbed a whip out of her boob crack. Sagging everywhere, she grabbed the long leather whip and cracked it. 

Toue felt his balls tighten. 

"Get on the floor, dog-chan." Tae growled and bared her teeth. 

The elder nodded and gladly followed through with the order. He laid down on the floor and stuck his ass outwards to shake at the old lady. He smirked and licked the floor with need as he looked back through his monocle. 

The pinku haired woman laughed and began to whip against that old hairy ass. Toue's pants were ripped off within seconds and thrown off to the side. His ass cheeks were visible with the freckles and hairs sticking out everywhere. And under, it was a visible view of his balls that hung down filled with pubes everywhere. They swayed back and forth with the swooshy swoosh sound and he bit down on his bottom lip as he felt the wind hit his bare skin. Feeling the harsh slashes against his ass made him gasp out and cry with need in his old, raspy voice. 

After there was a bit of blood and redness appeared, Tae undid her weave and tied it up into rope. She wrapped it around his body. Hairrope around his wrists, his legs tied up in a way to keep them out of the way. Now Toue was nothing but a cow in a rodeo hell yeah look at him. Beautiful. Look at his donger. His crooked, dirty, brownish, nasty pee dripping love stick was aroused and ready to play. 

Tae scoffed at Toue, "You're already this hard? Pathetic. You're almost as hard as Aoba gets when-" 

"When Ren licks peanut butter off his balls? You're in for a surprise. I already knew about that kink and I have used it against you. Behold-" Toue pointed his nipples over to the other side of the room where in the corner Aoba was chained up to the wall and pressed against his back. On his DNA shooter was a load of peanut butter and Ren was in between his legs. Aob was moaning softly and crying out from now and then as he was forced to watch Ren press his little doggy dog nose up against the peanut butter. His wet tongue lapped up against the meatstick and licked off tiny bits of peanutbutter from time to time. The pink tongue felt like small kisses against the perfectly bootlicious rounded orbs and against his ass hole. Aoba's toes curled and sweat dripped down his forehead while Ren licked him harder. 

"Ffuck... Yes... Please Shrek, shrek me harder..." Aobama, the president of the entire world, moaned. 

"Understood, Aoba." Shreks him in the ultimate turbo drive. 

Tae grunted and nodded a bit. "I see, I see." She grabbed onto her bikini bottoms and ripped them off. Her fat sacks drooped and her vagina flappers extended out like angel wings and she moved them in a way to make wind currents. She fluttered her flappy flaps and began to fly upwards. They fluttered in the wind and Toue watched her speechlessly. She flew away in large, magestic strokes and broke through the ceiling and glass fell down like pretty sparkling drops of rain and rainbows.

From the other side of the room, Aoba looked up at the sparkles and his Granny's junk.

"Damn boi!! xD"

Granny flew up to heaven because she died then and there but wait no that's not right. At the gates of heaven with the pure white fluffy clouds floating around her, she met the one and only Jesus.

"Jesus, I am ready to rest. My vaginer is done its deed I am ready to go." She admitted. 

Jesus shook his head and touched her shoulder. "No son, you must protect the Aobooty he is not old enough to live alone yet. Stay with him. Here, I will come back with you and help you out for a bit." 

"Ok jesus." 

Jesus flew back down with Tae to the oval tower and brought out his donger. All of them have dongers. The sky split apart and they floated down with rows of angels back into the room. Toue had fallen asleep in his spot on the floor and glanced up with amazement. He saw the most beautiful angel ever : Haga. 

Haga and Tae flew down to Toue and tae sat down on toue's massive sausage. She rode herself up and down at a quick pace until it started to feel good. She could feel herself get filled up to the deep end- balls deep. She was baptizing toue in her lady juice. Her pussy squeezed arounded him tightly and made him cry out in an uke voice.

"A-ah! Aya- AYAAAIIIIH- N-No! No more- Oh fuck- Uguuuu!"

"Yeah... You like that u lkittle bitcxh B):"

Haga rolled over to the two and ripped off TOue'sm monocle and shoved it up his ass.

"YeAAh misTer Krabs!" he shivered and shoved his fist harder up his ass. He then got up onto Toue and suck his peen into his pooper and began to thrust. Each thrust was filled with passion and desire. Hard, crusty, old thrusts.

TOue could barewly handle the feeling and saw white all around him. Oh wait maybe it wsas because jesus was above him dingalingking Aoba. Jesus had his large hands around Aoba's slim body and slammed his body back onto his 9349823 year old willie. They kept crying and crying because now they were free from sin it was a free nation Aobama and the lord savior jesus crest saved them all. Bright light shown out of Aoba's ass hole and clouds and sparkles came out.

Two large poop stains- Tumblr user noiz'sdick and Koujakie came out. They became out beautiful and shimmering in gold. Instantly, they saw each other and clasps hands together.

"Koujakie, we can't. This love can never be."

"Tumblr user noizsdick no, you can't say that. Just because we are related doesn't mean this love can't be let's fuck right now follow in jesus' footsteps."

"Yes, we will."

The both of them sprawled out on the floor and began to fuck each other with their dildo hands. Koujakie's hands were shoved into the ass of Tumblr user noizsdick and went in so deep that she could feel the onions they had eaten the day before. She yanked them out and shoved them back in.

Tumblr User noisdick moaned loudly and clawed against the floor and squeezed their eyes shut. Their mouth was open and releasing a lot of spit and moans. Like holy shit they're really going at it. Look at that. wow amazing much sex

The ass was getting destroyed beautifully. The fisting went in deeper and deeper until Koujakie's entire arm in. THen, she took out her arm and opened up her boob cabinet to take out a box of mac and cheese. 

"Fresh macaroni."

Tumblr User Noizsdick was adjusted to open up their asshole just like a bowl and Mama poured in the macaroni all in. Nice and deep gotta boil the macaroni noodles. Boil them up so tumblrusernoizsdick can shit them out for Clear im sorry this wasnt suppose to be this gross i fucked up blame the skype call i didnt mean thisim going to hell someone save me

Jesus rammed deeper and deeper into Aoba who was screaming on the top of his lungs. "Oh fuck-! Jesus touch me all over! TOuch my soul allelujsiah!"

"Go my child."

Aoba came hard onto himself and dripped down on top Toue, tae and haga who were still dingalinging.

Soon, Toue came hard into Tae who came on top of TOue in which it flooded all over his entire body and now he was baptized, and haga came into toue's ass.

I am fucking done writing this fuck off

Koujackie and Weronika were born as even perfecter humans and they fuck until the end of time. There's no way that they can stop ever. It's illegal. Everyone comes, Everyone is butt naked. EVeryone is dead. rip in peace die forever amen  


End file.
